Things I Haven't Said To You
by Cryptics
Summary: .!Un-dropped! Yay! The user of a Death Note can go to neither 'Heaven' or 'Hell'. LxLight and or LightxL. Misa. And random OCs. Spoilers. Rated to be safe.
1. Lawliet

Sometimes, the things we don't say surpass those we do say.

Even so, I had always hoped that what I _had_ said would be enough, Light.

Now we're both dead and I can't say anything to you.

Even though I am in 'heaven'...

Am I in heaven?

No matter, it's still torture knowing that you're not here with me and you will never be...

Because, Light, you were the only person I think I ever really loved.


	2. Yagami

L.

This place is so void of everything.

I'm going insane without you here; what am I supposed to do?

I'm wracking my brain for the answers to unanswered questions.

This is driving me mad. I can't continue like this for much longer.

_Yet every day it starts anew._


	3. Thanatos

L stood staring over a cliff into the grey water below. He sighed as it dashed into the jagged rocks, steaming. He thought he heard the gentle splash of water against a boat far off, but it must've been his imagination.

"I don't know how much longer I can stand this without someone else to talk to," he said to himself. Just then he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

He spun around to face Misa. She giggled.

"Well, you didn't think I'd come to visit you?" She giggled again.

"But you used the Death Note."

"Do you believe in Greek myths, L?" she asked, playing with her hair and looking rather distant.

He shuffled his feet. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me this is Hades?"

She nodded.

"Actually, yes."

L sighed and gazed into the water. "The river Styx?" he said unsurely.

"Yep," tittered Misa.

"Which bank?" he asked, wondering... well, where in Hades he was.

"Inner," she replied.

A thought suddenly popped into L's head.

"Where's..." he trailed off, because as soon as he'd begun to speak again, Misa suddenly looked away.

"Light's... not here. He's... in the plain of judgement."

L sighed. He didn't know much about Greek myths, but he was pretty sure that you went there after you arrived in the Underworld.

"Misa, where do evil people go when they arrive here?"

A doubtful look crossed her face for a moment. She turned around to think, gazing into the distance.

"Tartarus, I think?"

It was easy to see that she was losing focus as she though about Light. L glanced at her, for the first time noticing what she looked like since he'd last seen her. Her hair was slightly dis-shelved, as though she'd combed it a few hours ago and had stood outside in a small wind. Her face looked sad, as though she was crying, and her mascara was badly dripping down her face.

"You're crying, Misa," observed L.  
She sniffled and looked back at him.

"W-was not," she choked, falling into his arms.

Er, near his arms.

L, not expecting this sudden hug, was unprepared to catch Misa as she fell, leaving her in a heap on the ground next to him.  
As she got up, she muttered something he interpreted to be "You suck, L." He laughed inwardly. That was just like her...

Was it like her? He'd forgotten.

Being in Hades has that effect on one, or so he'd like to think.


	4. Tartarus

L found himself wondering about things more than usual, due to the insane boredom of Hades, and his rather vapid counterpart:

If Misa had arrived here after he had, so why did she seem to know more than he?  
How long had be been asleep at the top of that cliff?  
How long had Misa been standing there?  
If a tree falls in the Grove of Persephone and there's no-one around to hear, does it still make a sound?

"Oy, Misa," said L, catching the blond's attention. She didn't seem to be mad at him anymore for dropping her. _That's good,_ he though.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Do you suppose," he said, "Cryptics will make us go on a huge journey to find Light?"

"She'd never," said Misa. She glared at the snickering author, whom was ruffling pages of the Death Note manga to make this all somehow canon.

Suddenly screams could be heard from the general direction of Tartarus; the two had subconsciously begun walking in said direction. They arrived a rather short time after, due to some decidedly lame excuses by Cryptics. Both L and Misa stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes fixed on one thing – the person-- or rather, being-- who seemed to be in charge of the whole shebang.

* * *

Umm hai. 'Tis Cryptics. Do you guys like the sarcasm? I think it's a nice touch. ;---;

(begs for reviews)


	5. Ryuk?

"Ryuk!" Misa shrieked excitedly.

"Ryuk," said L plainly and much less excitedly.

Ryuk grinned that genuine Ryuk smile, looking at L.

"Long time, no see, spider man," he said, munching a golden apple.

"Won't Eris be angr—" began L, but Misa, rather overjoyed to see him-- he had been her shinigami for a time, you know-- immediately ran up and gave him a hug. Ryuk flinched at this, but said nothing. He glanced at L expectedly, but L refused to give the poor shinigami a hug.

"Tartarus?" asked L. "This is the shinigami realm?" he said, gazing into the deep, black abyss. He seemed to be full of questions today. (Or tonight, as time works differently in Hades.)

"Not quite," replied Ryuk. He looked around at the vast, cold expanse of Hades and sighed a content sigh. "_Hades _is the shinigami realm. Of course, you humans never woulda' thought, but that's how shinigami work. We tend to move around every millennium or so, though."

"So you're saying," began L,

"--That the Shinigami realm isn't exactly one place?" finished Misa. She may have seemed dumb in life, but in the Underworld...

"That's not what I was going to say," mumbled the defeated L.

Misa snickered, and finally brought to the conversation the question that had been on the two previous mortals' minds.

"Where's Light?"

Ryuk shuddered and remained silent for a pressingly uncomfortable amount of time.  
Misa began to get fidgety and L was beginning to think Ryuk had fallen asleep.

"He's talking with Hades," said the shinigami finally.

"Where are they?" asked Misa, almost in tears, but restraining herself from crying. It wasn't at all acceptable to break down crying in from of Tartarus, you know, and-- well, maybe it was. Depends on what you'd done in life.

"Hades' palace, of course."

"I have a question also, Ryuk; it's been pressing my mind for quite a while," said L.

"Go on, Ryuuzaki," he replied, using L's old nickname.

"If a tree falls in the Grove of Persephone, and no-one is around to hear, does it make a sound?"

"Scientifically, yes. I'm surprised someone equal with Kira would ask such a question, really!" said Ryuk, mocking a snooty movie star whose name you'd all forget, even if I told you twice.

* * *

Okay, my wonderfully, pwnfully, incredibly awesomely loyal fans, I gave you two chapters before I have to study for finals. This one was kinda' weak, in my opinion. :( 


	6. Persephone

Light sighed anxiously, tapping his fingers on a glossy black table.

He sat at the foot of the table, the door opposite him, behind the chair where Hades was to sit. He hadn't the slightest idea why the door was behind the master's chair, but then again, something seemed to tell him that it was absolutely necessary.

He glanced around the room, and the black ivory busts in the corners stared at him with cold eyes. Dead eyes.

"Where is she..." he muttered, slightly weirded out by the fact that he could've sworn he saw one of the busts move.

He shook it off and a slender girl with a black braid tiptoed into the large hall, placed a manila folder on the end of the table opposite Light, and said simply, "The Master will be in soon to talk to you."

Light sighed again, inwardly this time. Hades was never on time.

...And when he was, he was usually angry.

It just so happened that Light's watch had died-- the Underworld sucks energy from electrical things, didn't you know that?

Anyhow, his watch wasn't correct, and Hades was, indeed, on time.

And he was angry.

Very angry.


	7. Plutos

Hades stormed into the room, shouting orders at minor demons who trailed behind him.

"And just _what _is going on," mumbled Light, rubbing his temples.

"What's going on? _What's going on? There are pure souls in Thanatos, that's what's going on!_" raged Hades. "This is not happening," he wailed, sinking into his chair opposite Light.

"I very much regret that we'll have to shorten our meeting, Kira," he said, flipping through the papers contained in the folder and regaining his composure slightly. "But I'm sure cafeteria duty will suffice for a while. Don't you think?"

Light blinked rapidly, beginning to chuckle. _You've got to be kidding me..._

A lithe white cat slinked into the room and hopped into Hades' lap. He scratched it's ears...or rather, where its ears would be, had it had any. "Good Cheshire," he cooed.

Cafeteria duty... That's the worst job in the Underworld, for those of you that don't know.

Imagine a being normal cafeteria lady-- mole, hairnet, the works.

Now imagine being a cafeteria worker for Thanatos. Have you any idea what demons and banshees ear? It's not pretty, let me tell you...

"I had no idea you were a cat person, Mr. Plutos," smirked Light, deliberately using Hades' Roman name.

"Call me by my Greek name, Kira, you know as well as I do that those Roman were... shall we say, a few cards short of a full deck."

Hades scratched his head. "Hmm, just _how_ many people died with you five as Kira?" he gasped.

The girl returned just as Light was about to answer.

"I... made you some tea... if you want it," she said in a way mysteriously similar to the way Cryptics offered tea to her father once... but that's a different story.

"Thanks every so much, peach," Hades said politely, "but I'm in a meeting right now."

"Yes, of course... I love you," she whispered, backing out of the room with the tea-tray.

She was almost reminiscent of the Mad Hatter, with a few strands of black hair caught between her lips.


End file.
